Discussion utilisateur:Gol D Shanks
|namecolor= Red |namefonttype= Gabriola |textcolor= Red |textcolor2= Red |line= DarkRed |line2= Red |border= Red |border2= Black |border3= Black |fonttype= comic MS Sans |text=N'hésitez pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si vous avez des questions, si vous rencontrez un quelconque problème sur le wiki, besoin d'aide etc... J'essayerais de vous aider du mieux que je pourrais. Par contre, il vous faut respecter certaines règles lorsque vous postez sur ma page : *Parlez correctement, sans faire de fautes d'orthographes. * Si vous avez une question à me poser, expliquez moi clairement votre problème pour que je puisses vous aider plus facilement * N'oubliez pas de signer à la fin de votre message en y ajoutant ~~~~ pour que je puisse savoir qui m'écrit ce message. Merci. }} Ton élève :p Merci pour ton message shanks c'est sympas ;) j'y arrive car j'ai un bon prof aussi :D décembre 20, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) Signature Defropp Bonjour, et merci pour les explications : En fait j'ai crée ma signature avec photofiltre ou j'ai mis un fanart en arrière plan et mon pseudo en premier plan, j'aimerai mettre cette image en signature je l'ai donc insérer dans la page prévu à cet effet. Seulement, la publication ne se fait pas. Pourquoi ne puis pas crée une signature à partir d'un fanart ? Que veut dire concernant l'hébergement de l'image, il faudrait l'héberger ailleurs (Casimage ?) et mettre la balise pour afficher l'image hébergée ? defropp (discussion) décembre 21, 2014 à 17:30 (UTC) Re, donc comme tu me l'ass conseillé, j'ai hébérgé mon image sur un site (casimage). Mais maintenant, je galère pour la mettre en signature. J'ai pris le lien HTML de l'image : mais maintenant j'aimerai qu'en cliquant sur cette image, on attérisse sur mon profil, j'ai tenté plein de chose mais ça ne donne pas grand chose ^^ J'ai essayé des trucs comme http://nsm08.casimages.com/img/2014/12/21//14122106394818598512812526.jpg: avec ce code j'ai l'image mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire pour que l'image mène à mon profil ... defropp (discussion) décembre 21, 2014 à 18:13 (UTC) Re : Annif Coucou mon piti namour <3 Merci beaucoup >w< Alors moi à présent j'ai 14 AAAAAAAANNNNNNS ^o^ PS : c'est "anniv" pas "annif" ._. A plus :* Page Lucy Je viens de regarder et non, aucun n'a de page pour Lucy. Y a que des pages de Désambiguïsation sur le wiki es, it et en Ma signature bugue apparemment :o --JohnTrololo décembre 22, 2014 à 08:01 (UTC) Aide Salut , pour le moment g besoin de rien merci je v essayer de plus m habituer a ce site d abord ! Merci beaucoup . Violette Douglas (discussion) décembre 23, 2014 à 09:55 (UTC) Problème avatar Dsl de te deranger mais en fait depuis hier ( le jour ou je me suis inscrite ) j essaye de modifier mon avatar mais a chaque fois on me dit ( en anglais ) "on est dsl mais nous avons un probleme essayez plus tard " Comment je dois faire , eske je devrai attendre ? ptit rappel ;) Oui j'ai vu sa jarjar m'a dit la même chose je dois mettre un lien que sur un seul mot pas sur le même plusieurs fois ^^ Merci de ton aide ;) décembre 24, 2014 à 13:10 (UTC) Oui c'est sur je te redemanderais quand on sera sur le tchat quelques petits trucs si tu veux bien ^^ Mais je pense avoir compris merci :D décembre 24, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) Salut Shanks ^^ Même si c'est pour mettre dans les galeries, tu crois que les gens ne vont pas cliquer dessus pour mieux voir ? Les images doivent être aussi de grande taille même si c'est pour mettre dans les galeries :) J'vais rétablir ce que j'ai supprimé et remplacer les images par des plus grandes ! ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ décembre 30, 2014 à 14:09 (UTC) désolé :'( Ah bon mais je savais pas que tu modifiais la page Chopper (tt) je suis désolé je ne savais pas que tu modifiais la page en meme temps :'( janvier 3, 2015 à 15:34 (UTC) Je suis vraiment désolé shanks :'( mais du coup je peux modifier la page de chopper histoire ou pas ?? Que je ne refasse pas deux fois la meme chose encore désolé :( janvier 3, 2015 à 15:45 (UTC) Ah bon deuxième :o mais tu seras dans les premier toi :D je continuerais demain chopper histoire je vais faire l'exam du CCCW (je stress trop(t_t) ) Merci encore o/ CCCW part 2 Yo Karotte ! Je me suis rendu compte que sa serait trop dur qu' toi, dellin GR et moi soit sur le tchat en même temps pour discutter d'un truc x) donc en ce qui concerne le nom de l'équipe, j'ai opté pour la solution du topic. Le topic n'est pas sur le forum OPE bien sur mais sur un ancien wikia inutilisé.voici le lien ^^ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111022151743/mk/images/1/10/Explosion_GIF.gif http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111022151743/mk/images/1/10/Explosion_GIF.gif janvier 6, 2015 à 18:27 (UTC) J'ai supprimé des phrases sur le profil de Roronoa Zoro car certaines était sans intérêt...comme:"Zoro est le seul membre du manga à avoir tué quelqu'un" , "Zoro n'aime pas le chocolat","Si Zoro n'était pas pirate il serait policier"... Bref, ces phrases sont totalement inutiles et fausses par dessus le marché. De plus John Trololo était d'accord avec moi. N'importe quoi... J'ai supprimé des phrases sur le profil de Roronoa Zoro car certaines était sans intérêt...comme:"Zoro est le seul membre du manga à avoir tué quelqu'un" , "Zoro n'aime pas le chocolat","Si Zoro n'était pas pirate il serait policier"... Bref, ces phrases sont totalement inutiles et fausses par dessus le marché. De plus John Trololo était d'accord avec moi. Seiryu Ryusui (discussion) janvier 11, 2015 à 20:27 (UTC) Digitally_Colored_Manga Oy Shanks, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème. Tu sais que je suis sur le projet Marchandise depuis plus de 3 mois et puis, il me reste quelques grosses pages dont celle du titre. Il semblerait que tu voulais la faire mais....me laisserait-tu la faire ? Car, dison que c'était l'un des dernier gros monstre de Marchandise dont je voudrais me débarasser avec la gallerie de Seo et tout. Est-ce que cela te dérangerais de me la laisser ? janvier 13, 2015 à 17:57 (UTC) *Parfait ! Merci :) janvier 13, 2015 à 18:02 (UTC) **Non, t'inquiète, tout va bien :) Merci :P-- janvier 22, 2015 à 01:24 (UTC) Contact Salut Shanks, Pour ne pas être hors-sujet avec ce Wikia, je t'invite à discuter sur ma page principale ici. Je pourrai t'informer des évolutions qui sont en cours. À bientôt, WA Débloquage de page Salut Shanks merci beaucoup de m avoir dit que j etais un tres bon contributeur. Je vais reflechir pour me créer un compte, t inquiete ;-)85.68.170.157 janvier 17, 2015 à 18:03 (UTC) Salut Shanks tu pourrais me débloquer la page "Arc Punk Hazard", "Smiley" et "Yeti cool brothers" stp merci85.68.170.157 janvier 18, 2015 à 16:33 (UTC) Salut Shanks désolé de te déranger j ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Voila j ai demandé a Wolfice et Dohv mais personne ne me répond, tu pourrais le faire pour moi stp : je leur avait juste demandé si il voudrait bien débloquer la page "Arc Punk hazard", "Diamante", "Robin/Divers", "Smiley", "Run", "Guru Guru no mi" et "Moku Moku no mi" stp merci^^ 85.68.170.157 janvier 21, 2015 à 15:23 (UTC) Je sais qu il est impossible pour toi que tu débloque une page, je voulais juste que tu me le demandes à ma place parce que personne ne me répond stp 85.68.170.157 janvier 21, 2015 à 15:51 (UTC) Ok pas grave merci quand meme Shanks ;-)85.68.170.157 janvier 24, 2015 à 18:01 (UTC) Explications Des explications sur ça ? ^^ Les modèles Berrys ? Patateboy (discussion) janvier 28, 2015 à 18:16 (UTC) Tu pourrais être plus clair s'il te plait et aussi signer ton message ^^ Merci beaucoup :) Patateboy (discussion) janvier 28, 2015 à 18:24 (UTC) Donc pour répondre à ta question, à la base je voulais remplacer le modèle qui bugait à la base. Je te donner un exemple : 666 000 000 et le transformer en 660 000 000. Mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué (c'est pour te dire si je ne comprends pas absoluement ce qui s'est passé) il y a eu un problème que tu as ensuite remarqué (et je te remercie ^^) Donc je me pose encore la question de comment ça a été possible, si ce n'est pas la faute à un bug de Wikia mais bon c'est très fortement improbable. Donc voilà désolé pour la modif, la prochaine fois je ferais attention mais encore une fois je n'ai pas touché au début de la page ^^ Patateboy (discussion) janvier 28, 2015 à 18:34 (UTC) slt pouquoi tu m'as mis une discusion et tu l'as enleverLusam (discussion) janvier 31, 2015 à 19:05 (UTC) Salut Shanks, vraiment dsl pour mon ereure sur l'image, c'était une des premieres images que j'ajoutais alors je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois tkt. Luffy300Luffy300 (discussion) février 4, 2015 à 20:12 (UTC) Oui, oui pas de problèmes :) Patateboy (discussion) février 8, 2015 à 16:04 (UTC) Tchat Viens sur le tchat mon cher disciple, j'ai une annonce à te faire ! février 14, 2015 à 16:49 (UTC) *Mais pourquoi on ferait ça ? février 14, 2015 à 16:52 (UTC) Explications WTF C'est quoi le message que tu m'as envoyé sérieux?? J'ai mis une vidéo pour répondre au dernier message qui n'avait pas compris ma présentation.. Et pour le chat j'ai eu un mauvais comportement parce que j'ai écrit une phrase en majuscule? Stp faut arrêter et l'autre qui faisait que de balancer des liens on lui dit rien(moi perso ça me dérangeait pas) tu t'es pris pour la gestapo au moins??!! 3 > Euh, déjà toi je te prierai de prendre un autre ton avec moi, tu es trop autain parce que tu es modérateur le pouvoir t'es monté à la tête.. Enfin bref excuses moi pour la présentation je ne savais pas pour les vidéos, cela ne coule pas de source.. Et je tiens à dire que je n'ai insulté personne sur le chat j'avais juste dit à "l'autre" que ses BD étaient nules rien de grave sinon dit moi précisément ce que j'ai fait de mal pfff peux-tu arrêter de m'envoyer des messages de reproches sans motifs valables et je suis pas prêt de changer mon comportement ;-) Pour ton information petit dictateur je viens de parler avec qqn qui était en même temps que moi sur le chat cette après-midi et elle m'a dit que je n'avait insulté personne et pas fait de flood non plus comme je t'ai dit et cette personne m'a aussi dit que tu faisait des manières pour te montrer parce que tu voulais une place de modo donc oui je crois que le faux petit pouvoir que tu détiens t'est monté à la tête!! sur ce merci de ne plus m'importuner sans raison.. Quant à l'ajout d'image ou de vidéo j'en ai pris note et cela ne reproduira plus.. Bonne continuation et bonne chance pour ta place de modo. Re salut mentor ^^ Je te remercie beaucoup sa me fait plaisir que tu trouves ma page de profil bien faite :D Si tu as le temps sa me dérangerai pas que tu m'aides a faire les mises en pages correct car je ne sais pas si c'est bien mais si tu n'as pas le temps c'est pas grave hein ^^ Et si tu voulais me rajouter des petits trucs sur ma page ce serait avec plaisir :p bye shank's février 27, 2015 à 20:42 (UTC) re page de profil ouah merci pour tout ces conseils shanks je vais les appliquer avec plaisir merci encore ^^ février 28, 2015 à 17:13 (UTC) annulations Lorsque tu annules, j'aimerais que tu laisse un résumé de modification ok ? Ça prouve que tu respecte celui que tu as annulé ma modification et, il pourra savoir pouquoi t'as annulé ok ? Merci ! mars 1, 2015 à 16:20 (UTC) bonsoir :)! je voudrais savoir comment mettre des commentaires pour les scan 780 svp:)?! ^^^^^^^^ Salut Shanks, tu crois que Doffy est le grand corsaire le plus fort de tous ?! Au fait sur la page de Bellamy y a une image ou Luffy bat Bellamy 2 ans plus tard mais c'est écrit en anglais "Luffy defeats Bellamy". Tu pourrais le mettre en français stp merci85.68.170.157 mars 21, 2015 à 11:48 (UTC) Modification de page Merci beaucoup Shanks <3. Dis, est ce que tu purrais mettre la technique de Diamante "Death Enjambre" 'ainsi que les tecniques de Trébol stp : *'Beta Launcher (ベトランチャー, Beta Ranchā, ''signifie littéralement: Lance Glu) Utilisé contre Law sur le palais de Dressrosa mais pas vu (c est peut etre sa balle de glu). *'Technique inconnue : Uniquement vu dans l'anime. Trebol envoie une grosse couche de glu de sa main qui transperce les corps de ses ennemis (vu dans l'usine SMILE) *'Technique inconnue : '''Uniquement vu dans l'anime. Trébol envoie un jet de glu de son nez. Utilisé contre Usopp. *'Technique inconnue : Après avoir coincé ses ennemis sous une grosse couche de glu. Trébol allume un briquet et l'envoie sur ses ennemis. Il créer ainsi une explosion car sa glu est combustible. Utilisé pour vaincre les nains. Merci <385.68.170.157 mars 21, 2015 à 12:19 (UTC) Salut !! Merci de me proposer ton aide pour ma page. Je trouve ça super sympa de ta part. Pour en revenir à ma demande, le fond de ma page serait bleu. Merci d'avance, Le Paladin des Mers (discussion) mars 22, 2015 à 18:18 (UTC) Salut Shanks, dis dans "Bari Bari no mi : Homme Barrière" tu pourrais remplacer Kekkai Ningen par Baria Ningen ''et dans "Doflamingo : divers" mettre :"Doflamingo utilise Goshikito a Punk Hazard contre les soldats dans le manga mais dans l'anime il utilise Parasite" stp merci85.68.170.157 mars 24, 2015 à 17:32 (UTC) Merci à toi ! C'est vraiment super sympa de ta part et c'est largement mieux comme ça. Encore merci, Le Paladin des Mers (discussion) mars 24, 2015 à 18:57 (UTC) Bonjour Shanks. Dis est ce que tu pourrais juste mettre '"King Punch" a la page d'Elizabello II stp. Parce que '''"Shooting Moon" est en fait une technique de Jao Kun Do de Blue Gilly merci :) 85.68.170.157 mars 25, 2015 à 15:23 (UTC) Certain, si tu ne me crois pas regarde les episodes ou alors les pages en anglais. Je t assure que je ne te mens pas.85.68.170.157 mars 25, 2015 à 15:33 (UTC) Bonjour Shanks, peux tu mettre "bataille principale" (titre de section) sur la page Run et mettre : Run vs. Luffy = Défaite rapide, stp merci :) 85.68.170.157 mars 28, 2015 à 18:50 (UTC) Au fait sur la page de "Bartolomeo : aptitudes et competences", il est marqué qu'il a un couteau et qu'il ne s est jamais servi alors qu en fait il s en est servi pour blesser Gladius a l'épaule. Peux tu corriger ça stp merci. 85.68.170.157 mars 28, 2015 à 18:54 (UTC) Salut Shanks j ai découvert que "beta beta no mi" signifie en vf "fruit poisse-poisse" parce que poisseux signifie gluant donc "beta beta chain" signifie "poisse poisse chaine", "beta betton" signifie "poisse poisseux", "beta launcher" signifie "lance poisse" et "sticky baton launcher" signifie "lance baton poisse"; et "pamu pamu no mi" signifie "fruit du paf-paf". Tu saisis ?194.199.224.107 avril 7, 2015 à 08:01 (UTC) Vidéos T as vu One Piece 686 preview ? Dans cette video on voit Corazon (Rossinante) 85.68.170.157 mars 25, 2015 à 16:25 (UTC) Modif' Bonjour Shanks, dis tu peux modifier "Aptitudes et Compétences" de Bartolomeo car Bartolomeo va en effet se servir de son couteau pour blesser Gladius (à l'épaule) stp merci :) 194.199.224.90 mars 27, 2015 à 10:41 (UTC) Merci du conseille. ^^ Laisse tomber pour Bartolomeo, c est pas grave. Par contre dans la page "Haki de l armement" tu pourrais mettre dans la liste d attaques : *'Buso' (武装'' Buso'', signifie littéralement : Armement) : Doflamingo utilise le Haki de l'Armement sur son torse et son bras. Il utilise pour contrer le "Gum-Gum Jet Gatling" de Luffy puis pour donner un puissant coup de poing à Luffy. Merci 194.199.224.107 avril 2, 2015 à 09:03 (UTC) Pages wikia anglaises Je suis allé sur une page anglaise au hasard et j ai vu cette page la en anglais :"MontBlanc Noland/Draft Pages, tu devrais aller voir ;) 194.199.224.107 avril 3, 2015 à 09:34 (UTC) Page de profil salut shanksentor ^^ Je trouve ta page de profil magnifique elle est trop top :D Tu as un bien bossé :p avril 4, 2015 à 17:02 (UTC) Script de Think Salut Shanks, non j'suis désolée je ne l’enlèverais pas pour l'instant. Je lui ai demandé de faire ce genre de script pour éviter justement que certains utilisateurs ne fassent que des petites modifications... Ca pénalise certains j'en ai conscience mais c'est comme ça :/ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 5, 2015 à 08:43 (UTC) Emprunt Non t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas au fait ;) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 5, 2015 à 08:44 (UTC) Yo shanks'boy :) est-ce que mon truc fonctionne toujours ? =} avril 5, 2015 à 14:58 (UTC) Catégories "Pages Diverses" Salut Shanks ^^ Oui bien sûr, tu peux t'en charger, y a pas de soucis ;) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 6, 2015 à 15:56 (UTC) Bravo pour le grade mec #Respect [[User:Heat Fist No Ace 80|''Heat Fist'' No'' Ace 80]] avril 8, 2015 à 16:31 (UTC) One Piece : Sites et Forums Bonjour Shanks. Tu connais le forum '"OP Nouveau Monde : One Piece"' ? C est un super site mais il n est pas a jour. Tu saurais par hasard comment on peut le mettre a jour stp ?85.68.170.157 avril 8, 2015 à 17:06 (UTC) Félicitations Shanks senpaiiii o/ Je suis désolé d'être parti toute à l'hure mon ordi a laché je vais devoir en prendre un autre (tt) Mais je voulais te dire encore toute mes félicitations et bravo pour tout tes efforts j'étais sur que tu allais y parvenir ^^ Voila j'espere pourvoir revenir vite sur le tchat pour te parler :D bye :p avril 8, 2015 à 18:25 (UTC) Admin Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaankssssssssss !!!! Bravo pour ta nomination !!! Franchement je suis super fier pour toi et croco !! Bravo encore une fois !! Bonne journée, A+ ! :) avril 9, 2015 à 07:49 (UTC) Modèle Spoil Salut Shanks o/ En effet, ce n'est pas très utile et je l'ai d'ailleurs enlevé~ J'ai aussi protégé le modèle pour éviter que cela se reproduise~ Merci de m'avoir prévenue ^^ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon''']]♥ avril 9, 2015 à 14:13 (UTC)